


Character Descriptions!

by Sp4ce_G0d



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crackfic Characters, F/F, F/M, Gen, Just character description, M/M, Multi, Original Alien Character - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Other, but like, develouped, for clay sethton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp4ce_G0d/pseuds/Sp4ce_G0d
Summary: In the Downward Spiral of Clay Sethton, there’s some background characters who we actually enjoy writing so here’s some stuff about them!





	Character Descriptions!

Barney Backstory!!!! Hope y’all enjoy!

SO okay Barney, he’s trans! He doesn’t really have a name so everyone just calls him Barney, because he was born with purple hair! He has 2 friends Vance and Cienna who he's been friends with for most of his life! So Barney doesn’t have a mom or a dad because he kinda just crashes with the both of them and they fit in together like the 3 musketeers! Barney Hawthorn is his full name!

He’s still in contact with his brother who’s also an alien and got dropped to Earth but was found. Barney has the choice of when he turns 16 to either go back with the aliens or stay with the humans and he's.. Unsure about his answer. He knows humans raised him and we’re pretty much his parents but.. He always feels like he doesnt fit in and he thinks the aliens will relate to his struggles and maybe even be able to understand his lack of socialization with humans.

He has autism if you're a human looking at him, but in reality that’s just how aliens act. He’s learned social skills that are unnatural to him with the help of Vance and Cianna and he's quite good but there are a few things that he just can’t “fix.” He struggles with tone and info dumps quiet regularly, which annoys the general human but his friends and family are perfectly fine with it most of the time! 

He’s interested in a few things, one being just humans in general, he plans that if he stays on earth to become either an anthropologist or a doctor, he just wants to know everything and everything about humans. It's insane! He’s mostly interested in culture and the way it evolves in the way history works. He really likes how humans created concepts such as religion, traditions, and war in general is so intriguing! He also quite likes fashion history and how the way clothes were manufactured and worn were so interesting.

He identifies as a man not only because it feels right, but also aliens don't really have the same concept of gender that humans so and so he got to choose which is nice. He does experience minor dysphoria but nothing life ruining!

His favorite animal is a cat because of the way evolution works for them, he hates reading and loves history and science. His favorite color is purple but he has a strong preference for warmer colors. He doesn’t hide the fact he’s an alien because humans don’t believe him anything he does, so why not be true to yourself if it's possible!


End file.
